Snakes Angel
by mollie3
Summary: THERE ARE THOSE WHO GUARD THE WORLD FROM EVIL EVERYDAY. BUT WHO WATCHES OVER THEM AS THEY STRUGGLE THROUGH LIFE'S CHALLENGES?


Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just Suri

Snakes Angel

* * *

_She had been watching over him since the day he was born. There was something about the baby boy that had attracted her to him before her was even born. That was why she had made the request to be his guardian. Gabriel had been a little unsure about the idea; letting an apprentice take on such a task alone. But after much discussion he gave in and let her have the job. The other guardians had made fun of him; claiming that she was his favourite and that was the only reason as to why he let her have her way._

"_Are you sure she can handle this?"_

"_Michael, do you not remember when I let you become a guardian? You were still an apprentice as I recall."_

"_Yes, I remember it well; I became so possessive of her that I wouldn't let her stay with a man until she found one that I felt was good enough for her." Michael chuckled at the memories; he no longer looked after just one person but whole countries and continents now._

"_Michael, you did that with every woman you had to guard over. If I remember correctly."_

"_Ok, so I did that with all my girls; I just added it to my list of duties."_

Now he was a grown man and Suri was so proud of him. All that he had suffered had not caused the young man to stop in seeking out his goals. She did however try to keep his need for revenge away from his mind. This proved to be more difficult than she first thought. The silent man would not let go and in the end he had found his revenge against his Sword Brother. Suri tried to stop him but as she didn't have the experience that a fully fledged guardian had; so she could only stand by and watch helplessly. Every scar that he had on his body was a scar on her soul. The physical pains she could deal with but this new scar was different. This one made the young man hurt on the inside and he couldn't seem to shake it.

"Oh Snake Eyes, why couldn't you have just let it go."

Snake Eyes suddenly looked up from where he sat waiting for Scarlett or Doc to tend to his wounds. There had been an attack on the base and he had been the first one to get to the area where the intruders were. He remembered the blast that sent him flying; it was the landing that had caused the fresh gashes on his back. His body armour had saved him from ending up with severe burns. And now he sat, striped to his waist hearing a gentle voice speaking.

Looking behind himself, Snake Eyes could have sworn that he saw a flash of gold and white. But no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find anything. *Your loosing it Snakes.* It had only been in the last few months that he started to hear a soft voice speaking or he would see a glint of gold and white.

*What is taking them so long?! Can't those humans see that he needs help and soon!* Suri ruffled her gold tipped wings in agrivation. She could tell that Snake Eyes was hurt worse than he had let on. Another thing the guardian noticed was that he seemed to be hearing her voice somewhat. Which was very unusual for a human; it was something Suri was going to have to talk to Gabriel about the next time she saw him. *I wonder if it has anything to do with me feelings for him.* The unseasoned guardian had begun to get strange feelings around him ever since he had killed his Sword Brother. It was as though she wanted to do everything in her power to make him happy again. She wanted to see that smile that would grace his lips when he had lived at the temple; before the death of his master.

Snake Eyes didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious for. His injuries were worse that he first realized. The pain seemed to have consumed his whole back now as he tried to breathe slowly in an effort to control it.

Suri couldn't stand it anymore; she had to do something to help. The guardian couldn't handle the thought of the one she cared so deeply for suffer such pain. If she did this then she would be exposed and Snake Eyes would see her. Another problem was that she was going to be breaking the first rule of being a guardian; do not let yourself become visible to your charge.

"I don't care; I won't sit here and let him suffer anymore." With that Suri walked forward and placed a hand on one of the cuts that decorated Snake Eyes' back. As soon as she touched him, her form became visible to his eyes and his eyes only.

Snake Eyes had felt a gentle hand on his back and then the warmth that radiated through his body. There was a powerful presence behind him that much he knew. He just wasn't sure if he could face it or not, the energy that came from the touch was almost over whelming. It was when felt something tickling part of his back that he turned around.

His wounds were quick to close when Suri had touched his back. As she leaned forward to check on one of the freshly closed cuts, her hair brushed up against his bare skin and she found herself staring into blue-green eyes.

Snake Eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was this young woman standing behind him and she had a pair of wings. A soft white glow radiated from her as she stood watching him. Her long blond hair fell to her knees in loose curls as her blue eyes stared back at him. The smile on her lips appeared to be sad as he continued to study the young woman. What she was; Snake Eyes wasn't quite sure but he had a pretty good idea. He felt the need to speak to her but the words wouldn't come. As if sensing this, the winged woman inclined her head towards him in a small nod.

"It's alright Snake Eyes, you're not seeing things. I promise you that I am very real. Only you can see and hear me though." Suri needed to reassure the man that he was not going crazy.

**-But how....who....what are you?- **Snake Eyes could barely make his hands move to form the words.

"My name is Suri, and I am your guardian."

Her voice was almost too much for him, the sweet sound it created was like bells to his ears. **–Why am I only seeing you now?- **

"I have healed your wounds for you, but in order to do so I had to expose myself to you. I will probably have to leave you very shortly as I have broken a guardian law." Suri tried to keep her tears in check; she didn't want to leave the man before her.

"Hey Snake, I thought you had some injuries that needed tending to." It was the man known as Doc that spoke to the ninja.

The silent man wasn't sure what to say; he quickly glanced over at Suri in search of help. However there was none to be had as she didn't even know what to say. "Remember, they can't see or hear me."

"Snake, you ok?" Doc waved a hand in front of the man's face.

**-I'm ok Doc; I guess the damage that I sustained was only minor.-**

"Minor? Your visor is in pieces, part of your suit shredded and you call that minor?!"

**-I'm truly alright doctor; please go and tend to those who need you.-**

With a sigh the doctor got up and left the ninja where he sat.

_SURI! RETURN AT ONCE!_

The guardian cringed at the sound of Gabriel's voice echoing in her head. He sounded very upset with what she had done.

"Snake Eyes, I'm afraid that I must leave you now; my master is calling for me." A few tears made it out of her shimmering blue eyes and now ran down her cheeks.

Snake stood up before his guardian and was surprised at how much taller he was than her. She barely made it to his shoulder. **–Will I ever see you again?-**

"Probably not, a new guardian will be assigned to you. I'm sorry Snake Eyes."

_SURI! NOW!_

"I must leave." Suri spread her great wings and with one single flap of them she became air born. Gold dust danced around her as she vanished into thin air. A single tear escaped Snakes eyes as he suddenly felt a loneliness so strong that he almost couldn't bare it.

"I am in so much trouble, but what else could I do? He needed help and I was there to help him." Suri was babbling to herself as her wings carried her high above the earth to a meeting point where Gabriel was sure to be waiting.

The young guardian was surprised to see that Michael had come as well. Suri came to a stop before the disgruntled Gabriel and quickly bowed in respect.

"Are you insane Suri?! You know the rules!" Gabriel wasted no time in lecturing his student.

Michael gave Suri a sympathetic smile as she answered to her master. "He was hurt and I....I don't know what came over me.....all I knew was that I didn't want him to hurt anymore; so I used my healing powers to help him. I know it was wrong but I don't care.....I want to make him happy."

"You want to make him happy?" It had been many many ages since a guardian had fallen for their charge. Since guardians and humans were different beings, it wasn't really a problem.

"Yes, I do. I know that I don't deserve to watch over him anymore but I beg of you to at least let me see him once in a while. I cannot bear the thought of living on without him."

Gabriel glanced back at Michael whom in turn gave a nod and a smile. Looking back at the poor fledgling that stood before him; Gabriel couldn't help but give her a gentle smile. "I am going to miss having you around Suri, but know that I will be watching over you personally."

Suri looked up in time to see Gabriel and Michael vanish before her eyes. *What does he mean? What is to happen to me?* Suddenly the young guardian found herself falling through the sky at an alarming speed. She tried to use her wings but they were no longer there. *What is happening?* The wind around her now felt cold when it usually only felt warm. The ground below her was coming ever closer now, and Suri closed her eyes; awaiting the inevitable landing.

* * *

_GO OUTSIDE SNAKE EYES, SHE IS WAITING FOR YOU. HURRY!_

Snake Eyes almost dropped the plate of food he was carrying to the table when a deep sounding voice entered his mind. He looked to see if anyone else in the team had heard it but no one seemed to have noticed the booming voice. The ninja wasn't sure what to do, maybe he really was going mad and the woman he had seen hours ago hadn't been real.

_HURRY IT UP SNAKE EYES, SHE HAS NEVER BEEN A HUMAN BEFORE AND IT'S TURNING OUT TO BE A FRIGHTENING EXPERIENCE FOR HER. GO AND HELP HER!_

The commanding voice was sounding very impatient now. It was enough to make the ninja put his plate down and leave the room.

"Hey Snake! Where are you going?!" He wasn't sure who had called after him, but he ignored it as he headed for the entrance to the surface.

It didn't take him long to get outside where it was nothing but sand, sun and sky. As he slowly did a full turn he spotted a figure not too far off in the distance. Cussing at himself for not having grabbed a new mask and visor; Snake Eyes struggled to see who it was. The wind picked up and he could see the familiar blond hair get tossed around along with the simple white gown. The woman seemed to be having some difficulty walking as she stumbled around.

No longer hesitating, the ninja moved swiftly over the sand and was at the woman's side in a matter of a few moments. The beautiful young woman before him straightened herself and looked up at him with a kind smile. It was her blue eyes that finally drove home her identity.

**-Suri?-**

"Yes Snake Eyes, it's me."

**-I thought you said that we would never see each other again.-**

"It would seem that Gabriel had a change of heart and has granted me a mortal life so that I could be with you....That is, if you will have me."

**-How could you possibly even think that I wouldn't want you? Of course I want you Suri; when you were gone I felt an emptiness in my heart that I had never felt before.-**

The silent man didn't wait for her to make a move; he quickly picked her up in his arms and gave her a gentle kiss before heading back to the base and the new adventures that awaited him and Suri.

_THERE ARE THOSE WHO GUARD THE WORLD FROM EVIL EVERYDAY. BUT WHO WATCHES OVER THEM AS THEY STRUGGLE THROUGH LIFE'S CHALLENGES?

* * *

_

_Just a little thought that had come to my mind and it had to be written. Reviews are always welcome._

_Cheers ^_^_


End file.
